objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cherry (JoeJoe)
Cherry, labeled The Hyperactive is a female contestant, she is almost always hyper and crazy (in personality development). She was Runner-Up in Season 1 and was 5th Place in Season 2. She later had a bounce back season, finishing 3rd Place in Season 3. In TSFTM, She is always nice, and is very energetic. She is voiced by Maya. Most say she gets too annoying, and want her out. Personality She is a very shy contestant and doesn't get along with much people well, and gets scared from the simplest things sometimes. She gets teased by Pluggy sometimes due to her shyness, and because of that she dislikes Pluggy greatly. Her best friends are Lemony, Strawberry, And Tangeriney, because they have been the nicest to her thus far on the show. Because of her shyness though, she doesn't talk to much competitors on the show, and that makes her very unpopular and somewhat disliked to some contestants. She is very kind and a good friend when around her BFFS, But She Is rude and judgmental, and yells at her friends. Object Madness's Cherry is different. He is competitive, loud, and (like Tack) somewhat mean. An example of this is when he pushed Cup off of Puffball when he said that his team needed a volunteer to run the rest of Insanity Mountain. He can also be selfish when he said the volunteer would not be him. Relationships Trivia * Anyways Cherry is a OC from but is now owned by . * She Also Appeared In Object Lockdown Created By TheWuggleJack. * There is also a contestant from Object Madness named Cherry. He is placed on Team A. * Seriously She is 's Favourite Jordan's OC. Gallery OLD5-Cherry.png Cherry sitting.png Cherry loves candy.png Cherry Agitated.png Cherry scream AT YOU!!.png|I used bfdi's facial stuff WOW Cherry New Pose.png|Cherry's When Objects Work Design WOW Cherry Pose.png|Cherry's Old When Objects Work Design Cherry FR.png|Cherry's Object Overload Design Cherry pose.png Cherry OM Pose.png|Object Madness Cherry. Cherry (OLD Pose).png WOW Cherry Newer Pose (1).png Cherry on Top by YLU.jpeg Battle For Gold Cherry.png BFG Cherry.png 74. Cherry.png|Cherry's Object Crossovers Design Cherry-0.png CherryTSFTM.png|Cherry's TSFTM Design (Japanese WOW Design) Cherry Pose BOF.png Cherry Body.png CherryNew.png CherryPose.png Cherry4.png Cherry (OC Pose).png ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png Cherry Pose.png Cherry.png Cherry_NEW.png Cherry_bodie.png Cherries OO.png C2.jpg Cherries Body.png Cherries' Icon.png New Cherries Body.png 84. Cherries (II).png|Pose on Object Ultraverse Cherries New Pose.png Adventurous Cherries.png Cherries-0.png Cherries Pose.png New Cherries Pose.png 182px-Cherries.png Cherries eliminated.png 212px-Cherries old png.png Cherries' Pose.png Sleeping Cherries.png CherriesPlayerIcon.png Cherries old png.png Cherries old.png.png Cherries Icon for II 2 Camp.png Cherry like strawberry lolololololololol.png Cherry Bodie.png Cherry2.png|OM Cherry's idle. Cherry Body.png Cherry (BAGUETTE).png|BAUGUETTE ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png Cherry book.png|Book Cherry Pose.png Cherry pen.png Match Body Cherry.png CherryOJ.png Cherry Leafy.png Cherry.png More Makeup lololololololololololololololololololololololol.png Sleeping Cherry.png Cherry Bodie2.png Neutrony x Cherry (not hah).png|Cherry X Neutrony|link=Neutrony Cherry FR2.png Category:Females Category:When Objects Work Category:The Squashy Raspberries (The Squashy Grapes 2) Category:Heroes Category:Object Overload Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:Cherries Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Object Omniverse Category:Fruit Category:Fruits Category:Blue Raspberry Fans Category:Female Category:Contestants Category:Food Category:Foods Category:Nice Category:The Squashy Raspberries Category:Team Time Category:Valleygirl Category:JordanBaumann1211 OCs Category:Eyelashes Category:Pretty Category:Lipstick Category:Make-Up Category:Mary-Sue Category:Arms and Legs Category:Crybaby Category:Crying Category:Cry Category:Sad Category:Can fly Category:Weird Category:Object Lockdown Category:Object Madness Category:Males